


Say You Want Me

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice is a tad possessive, Alice is kinda insecure about her relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Marianne has issues too, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Alice struggles to believe that Marianne really wants her and Marianne has been hurt a lot. It all comes out at once and they try to talk it out.





	

Alice leaned back against the wall, arms crossed and fuming. She had not wanted to come to party in the first place. She hated large crowds of wasted idiots and knew if she went she’d get drunk and that wasn’t a sight she needed others to remember. However, Marianne had begged her to come. Swore she would have no fun if Alice was not there. And where was this Frenchwoman? Flirting with two other girls and ignoring Alice.

She drank her beer and decided she had enough. She was going to leave now, screw Marianne. She saw one of the girl’s whisper to Marianne and both of them started laughing and _was Mari blushing?_ Was Alice really that bad of a girlfriend that Marianne would even talk about hooking up with someone else?

Her skin was hot with fury and her eyes pricking with hurt tears. Just because Alice was not ready… Marianne had said it was okay. But from the way those three were talking and dancing and maybe touching in ways Alice could not see… That was hard to believe.

Well fine. If Marianne wanted someone else if she could not shag Alice… then that was just fine. Marianne could go fuck herself for all Alice cared.

“Care to dance, _ma-_ ” Marianne said, waltzing up to her with a smile.

Alice cut her off with a harsh kiss. It was almost violent. She bit Marianne’s lip and kissed her with a fierce amount of hurt and rage.

Marianne cried out when she bit down, pushing her away, looking confused. “Alice?”

Alice pulled her back down roughly, kissing her harder and more insistently. Marianne kissed her back for a minute before managing to pull away again with a gentle smile. “Alice, you’re drunk. Why don’t we get you back-”

“Do I look drunk to you?” Alice snapped. She was not. It would have taken a few more drinks than what she had to get her drunk.

Marianne did not answer, just looked concerned. Alice crossed her arms. “Fine, don’t kiss me. I’m leaving.”

Alice pushed past her, trying very hard to not cry. She would _not_ let Marianne see her cry.

“Alice! _Alice_?!” Marianne called after her but Alice stormed out, ignoring her.

The second Alice got outside, she could not help it anymore. She started crying. She _knew_ Marianne would get tired of her. Alice was nowhere near as pretty as the girls Marianne usually went for and she was not comfortable with a lot of things nor was she particularly _nice_. How could she blame the Frenchwoman for not being interested anymore?

“Alice?” Marianne asked quietly, behind her.

Alice tried, too late, to dry her eyes and turned to glare at her. “Get away from me.”

“What’s wrong?” Marianne asked. She looked worried.

Alice slapped her hard and Marianne had this startled, seriously hurt look. Alice looked away, unable to stand to see Marianne’s reaction. Marianne looked as though Alice had just stabbed her in the chest.

Shaking with anger and fighting tears, Alice almost didn’t hear the whisper of crying and the almost inaudible. “What did I do?”

Marianne was crying. Alice had made her cry. Her heart breaking at the thought despite everything she thought she understood, she turned back around.

“Do you just not want me? You say you love me… you told me it was fine if we waited… but you aren’t acting like it. So am I just not good enough for you Marianne? I won’t be another one of those girls crying in the corner after you rip my heart to pieces. I won’t let you. So just… either you’re interested or you’re playing with me.” Alice snapped, her pain making her words even more acidic.

“How could you think that about me? Why? Why does _everyone_ think I’m just screwing around with people and that I’m just in it for some fun sex with whoever I can get it from.” Marianne asked, crying harder as she talked.

“You were flirting with those girls. I _saw_ you!” Alice said defensively, crossing her arms, trying to pretend the way Mari was crying was not tearing her up inside.

“Those-? They’re my _friends_ , Alice! Damn it. I thought… I thought you _trusted_ me. I’ve never given you a reason to not. But you… you believe them, don’t you? Everyone does. That’s fine.” Marianne said bitterly, choking on tears.

Horrified at her mistake, Alice struggled for a response. “I… Marianne…”

“I just… I always fall so _hard_ and this _always_ happens! You think I broke _their_ hearts, Alice? I don’t care about _sex_ . I just wanted _you_.” Marianne asked, her words so soft and heartbroken.

“I’m sorry.” Alice said. And she meant it. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know… I shouldn’t have assumed…”

Marianne held herself, her body trembling with her crying. Alice, cautiously and feeling like such an asshole, wrapped her arms around her.

“You’re a good person. I should’ve known better. I’m sorry, petal.”

Marianne laid her head on Alice’s shoulder, crying into her shirt, letting Alice hold her.

“I really do love you, Alice.” Marianne murmured when she had mostly calmed down.

“I love you too, Marianne.” Alice said gently, stroking her hair.

“Could we go to your dorm to talk?” Marianne asked.

Alice realized they’d sort of just made a massive scene. Extremely embarrassed, she nodded, trying to hide behind the curtains of her hair. They walked quietly back to Alice’s dorm. Marianne got situated on Alice’s bed, holding her pillow and pressing her face into it when she thought Alice wasn’t looking. It was kind of adorable.

Alice tried to clean up the mess of her room. There was socks on the floor and homework scattered all over the desk. She looked like such a slob! “Alice, come on. Sit down.” Marianne coaxed.

Alice sighed and threw a sock at her but complied. “What, frog?”

“I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. You were crying and I could have handled your mistake better. Please talk to me. If you’re worried, I need to know what’s going through your head.” Marianne prompted.

Alice huffed, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I just… you flirt with a lot of people and I don’t know… I’m just scared you’re losing interest in me. You’re this… this gorgeous, amazing woman and…”

“Alice, I only flirt with _you_.” Marianne said.

“No you don’t! That’s the _thing_. I hear you telling other girls how pretty they-”

“I like complimenting people. I compliment everyone. I’m not flirting with them. I’m making their day.” Marianne said gently.

Alice hugged herself, embarrassed about her own insecurities. “Well… you… kind of don’t compliment me.” she whispered, not able to look Marianne in the eyes.

“Alice… how could you think you aren’t stunning? _Mon Dieu_ , _tu est belle_!” Marianne said, looking horrified and crawling toward her.

“Shut up, frog. You don’t have to do this.” Alice rolled her eyes, blushing.

“Aw, but look at how red you are! Come on, show me that pretty smile, _s’il te plait?_ ” Marianne asked, batting her eyes at her pleadingly.

Why did Marianne have to be French? Alice had such a weakness for the French language. It just wasn’t fair. She grimaced at her in hopes of getting Marianne to back down but the girl only laughed and kissed her cheek.

Marianne pulled back, her finger brushing her lip. “Alice, why’d you kiss me?”

“What?”

“When you thought I wasn’t interested and you kissed me. Several times. Why?” Marianne asked. She looked worried again.

“I don’t know.  Is it really that important?” Alice asked, not wanting to get into this.

“ _Oui_. You were hurting but you kissed me. It doesn’t make sense.” Marianne shook her head.

“I just… I thought I’d never get to kiss you again and I wanted to be able to… because…” Alice shrugged, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. “I wanted to remember what it felt like. Kissing you. Because damn you, I couldn’t recover from loving you. Maybe you could move on. And I’m not implying you’re promiscuous, I just mean that… you seem to fall for people really quickly. You fall in love too fast, too hard but you recover fast too. But… I… you’re… this amazing person and I don’t make friends very easily. But for some ridiculous reason, you seem to like me. But that doesn’t happen that often for me, so no. I could not recover. And if I wanted a last fucking snog I think that you’d owe me as much.”

Marianne kissed her properly this time. The pressure was gently, the pace slow and sweet. But the passion of it made Alice feel like she was drunk. Marianne’s hands were in her hair and on her face and her hips and her wrists. When Marianne finally pulled away, Alice was panting so hard she feared she may actually black out. The world might have been spinning. She was not sure.

“You deserve every kiss you want. And you do deserve me, Alice. Because you’re kind of amazing. And I love you, do you hear me? Yes, I do fall hard and fast, but losing you would hurt the most. So please understand that I don’t intend to let you go very easily. And if this means that I get to kiss you until you look at me like _that_ and I get to hold you and I get to listen to your silly ramblings. I’m going to hold tight. But I need you to really want it. So if you mean what you say, that you want me? You have to tell me when you have concerns.” Marianne said, her tone scarily serious.

Alice nodded. “I’m sorry. I will, okay? I promise.”

Marianne smiled and kissed her forehead. “ _Je t’aime_.”


End file.
